Falling in love, All over again
by snowbaby921
Summary: Harry comes back after eighteen years and begins teaching at Hogwarts. He patches up his past and tries to fall in love again with a very unlikely person. What will everyone think when they find out. Rated M, Slash, sexual content. slightly AU. Last chapter says the sequel has been posted, first chapter was but i took down until I have more time. I will inform when re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright to be honest I have only written a couple drabbles for this ship and thought I would give my hand at trying a chapter story for it. I Hope everyone else likes this, let me know any ideas or thoughts about this story, anything is appreciated. Enjoy. I do not own any of these characters but with I could borrow a couple of them just for a little while lol. **

**Also wanted to let everyone know that Dumbledore and Sirius did not die, they are both very much alive in this story so I guess it will be a little AU.**

**Chapter 1: Dealing with the past.**

Harry was sitting at his table in Grimmauld place drinking a steamy hot cup of Joe. The daily profit was opened in front of him as his eye scanned the headlines for anything worth reading. He turned his head to the opening of the kitchen as he heard His Godfather, Sirius, stomp down the stairs. Harry shook his head laughing as he heard his Godfather stumble on the last step, as always, and hit his hand on the opposite wall.

"Harry we really have to do something about that last stair, It keeps tripping me up every morning."

"Well good morning to you to Sirius. I have never had a problem with that stair before. Maybe you just do not know how to walk." Harry laughed at the hopeless expression on Sirius's face.

"You think you are so funny do you." Sirius was interrupted by an owl tapping on the kitchen window. He walked over and let the bird in and watched as it flew over to Harry.

"Who would be writing me, No one knows I am back here." Harry had spent the last eighteen years out of the wizarding world. He went to study at a muggle college back in the states and worked as a teacher at a high school for several years and just returned the month before. He was hoping he could stay away from everyone for a little while longer but that looked like it was not going to happen.

Harry opened the letter and scanned over it quickly before dropping it on the table.

"Can't a guy have a rest once in a while with out anyone wanting something from him?" Harry asked as he took another swig of his Joe.

"What did it say Harry?" Sirius asked a little curious as to who was writing his Godson.

"It was Dumbledore, he has heard I graduated with a teaching degree and was teaching over in the states. He wants to know if I would like to have a job at the school teaching Muggle studies."

"What are you going to say. You know you do not have to work if you do not want to, you have more than enough money. The question is, would you be happy just sitting here doing nothing for the rest of your life?" Sirius asked, knowing that his Godson hated just sitting around. Sirius was the one who had told Dumbledore that Harry was back, knowing the old man would offer a job to Harry.

"I guess I will except it. I am however not going to live at the school, I'll floo over in the mornings and back here at night. I'm not going to live my life in that castle." Sirius only nodded and smiled at his Godson, thankful he was going to continue to do something with his life.

"Now all you need is a lover in your life and you will be complete." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You know what happened last time I was with someone, You also know that is why I left in the first place. I can't endanger anyone else's life, I think I'll stay single. "

"Harry that was over eighteen years ago, What happened to him is not your fault. You should go see him, he would tell you that him self. There is no more threat out there and you need to be happy, Za."

"Don't you dare say his name. He got hurt because of me, it WAS my fault, it always was. Do not argue with me alright. There are still people out there that would love to see me dead and I won't put someone else though what he went though."

"Don't you even want to know how he is now? What he did go though when you left. I love you pup but you can't move on until you know these things. The only way you will find out is if you go to talk to him."

Harry hung his head down in defeat and knew his Godfather had a point. Before the war Harry had gotten to know and fell in love with Blaise Zabini. He loved the other boy with everything he had, but he was scared because of the war. When the final battle started he told Blaise to stay with his friends until it was over but Blaise did not listen. He ran out of the castle to try and help Harry and was thrown back by a curse. Harry almost lost it right then, seeing his love crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

After the battle was over he found Blaise on a hospital bed in Great hall and he was still not awake. The nurse said he was in a coma, bleeding in the brain, broken ribs and fractured back. She had healed everything except the bleeding in the brain and was not sure when or if he would come out of the coma.

Harry stayed with Blaise until they could stop the bleeding and then he left for America. He couldn't put Blaise though any more of that pain. Harry knew there were still Death Eaters out there and others that would gladly kill him or hurt those he cared for, so he did the best thing for everyone.

"Fine where is he?" Harry finally asked

"He lives at Malfoy Manor now."

"What why. I thought him and Malfoy no longer got along after Malfoy found out about us?"

"It has been over eightteen years Harry. Things change." Harry only nodded his head before he apperated to the front gates of Malfoy manor.

Harry felt his whole body shacking while he stared up at those gates. All memories of the war and his time in this Manor came flashing back to the forefront of his mind. He almost didn't go though with seeing Blaise before an elf popped up in front of him.

"Oh you is Mister Potter, what is Mister Potter doing here sir?" The elf asked

"I came to see Master Zabini." Harry said

"Oh you mean Master Malfoy sir, I'll be right back." Harry went to tell the elf that he did not want Malfoy he wanted Zabini but the little guy left so fast. Harry paced the gate waiting for someone, anyone to show up before he lost his nerve. Suddenly the gate swung open and Harry walked the long stretch up to the doors. As he was walking up the steps the doors opened and Blaise walked out, white as a ghost.

"Ha.. Harry?"

"Zabini." Harry nodded at his ex lover.

"Uh yeah it's Malfoy now." Zabini said as he looked at the ground.

"Oh alright, I think I'll just stick with Blaise if that is alright?" Harry asked, feeling like he was going to get sick, all he wanted to do was press his lips to Blaise's and go back in time.

"Yeah That's fine. What brings you here?" Blaise asked as he rubbed his hands together. Harry smiled knowing he was just as nervous.

"I needed to speak with you about the past." Blaise looked into Harry's eyes finally and Harry saw a tear sliding down his face. He fought the urge to wipe it off and took a step back.

"Sure, come in side. We can have some tea and talk. Draco's not home right now."

Harry found himself sitting in the lounge staring across at Blaise. He couldn't believe he was sitting here staring at the handsome guy across from him. It had been so many years but Blaise still looked the same.

"Alright Harry talk, please." Blaise said as he placed his drink on the table.

"I wanted to first say how sorry I am for leaving back then. I was so scared for your life, I didn't want anything else to happen to you. I."

"Your sorry, you left me there in a coma, alone. I woke up and do you know what the first words I said was, DO YOU." Blaise had waited so long to say this to Harry he couldn't help but yell.

"No I." Harry tried

"Of course you don't. I said "Where's Harry." I was looking for you. My lover, my boyfriend, the only person that went though my mind while I was laying there. I loved you so much Harry, I hurt so bad. The only person that came to see me was Draco. He never once made me feel alone, never once said anything bad about you or that I was stupid for ever being with you." Blaise was really crying now and yelled the last couple things.

Harry jumped when the door slammed open and a tall Blond was standing there staring at the two of them.

"Dad you alright? What's wrong I heard yelling all the way in my room." Harry couldn't believe what he was looking at in the door way. This was Blaise's son. He was tall and muscular, not a lot of muscle but toned, like he played Quidditch for a long time. His hair was down to his eyes and very very blond, his eyes were wide with worry and slightly Hazel with grey spots though out the iris's. Harry knew he had to also be Draco's son too and Harry was Happy for Blaise.

"Everything is alright Scorp. Just having a discussion with a very old friend." The boy walked into the room and looked down at Harry. Harry couldn't help but run his eyes over the entirety of the boy. Once his eyes met with the others he felt something stir in him. Something that was once there when he was with Blaise, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Who are you?" The boy asked but Harry didn't have a chance to answer

"Scorp please. Nothing is wrong. We are just talking about the past. Now go finish your summer work and start packing, you head back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry now smiled again, he would be able to see this boy all year.

"Sorry about him. A teenager and very protective of his dad."

"You seem very happy Blaise. How old is he?"

"Scorpius is Seventeen, an adult now in this world, and in his seventh year at Hogwarts."

"I'm guessing with two Slytherin parents he is also in that house." Harry smiled

"Yes he is. We would have been proud of him where ever he landed but he is definitely Slytherin material." Blaise laughed

"Blaise I am truly sorry for what ever pain I caused you in the past. I am happy for you and would love to be able to stay friends."

"I'll try Harry. It almost killed me when I found out you were gone. It was like I tried to help for nothing because you were still dead to me. Like I was saying Draco helped me out a lot. Took care of me until I was completely healed. Then we found out I was pregnant with Scorp and we got Married. It has been a great Seventeen years with that boy in my life."

"I'm glad. I never stopped loving you Blaise. Never could bring myself to be with anyone since. I know it's stupid me telling you this but I just couldn't bring my self to be with anyone else."

"Harry you need to find someone. You deserve love and happiness like all of us do. Yes I know there is still people out there that would like to see you suffer, but that threat is not as great as it once was, and not as bad. So please find someone, be happy."

"I'll try. Thank you for talking to me Blaise. I hope to see you around soon." Harry said as he left to go back to his house with thoughts of what he had lost with Blaise going though his mind.

**A/N: I think I did alright, wanted to have the back story in there about Harry and Blaise and introduce Scorpius in there also. Hope everyone likes it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't wait for reviews to post more chapters, I think if someone is going to write a story they should do it until the end and not stop writing because they did not get any reviews. Some time down the line people will end up reading it and some may or may not like it. I write completely for fun, I love to write and throw out my ideas into stories. So I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Chapter 2: An old friend**

Harry arrived back home after his visit to Malfoy Manor and felt like a new person. He still loved Blaise very much but he saw that he was happy with his life and his family so he knew to step away from that part of his life. If he had any more interaction with Blaise it would be strictly nothing more than friends. As he made it in the door he was bombarded by children running all over the place, he noticed most of them had red hair.

"SIRIUS" he yelled out hoping his Godfather would come save him from the horde that was now hanging off his legs.

"Now children get off your Uncle Harry's legs so he can get into the house."

"Oh alright" The kids replied before letting go of Harry's legs and running off. Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing there, she looked almost the same except her once frizzy hair was now long and straight.

"So see you must of Married Ron then?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Harry come give me a hug you big goof. I've missed you so much." Harry walked over and threw his arms around Hermione's waist, picking her up and spinning her around. He loved her laugh and the way she was trying to wiggle out of his embrace once she started to get dizzy.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked when he placed her firmly back on the ground. Hermione ran her hands over her clothes, straightening them out.

"First I heard it from Dumbledore when he told us he offered you a job, which you haven't told him yes or no yet. Then I heard it from Blaise when he brought his son over to stay with my son." Hermione said and had a look of worry on her face when she saw Harry's face.

"So your friends with Blaise?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yes we became friends when he had his son, he was in the hospital at the same time as me and we were able to talk. Draco's not all that bad either once you get to know him. Scorpious and Hugo became close friends over the years."

"I see. What did Blaise exactly say about me being back?" He was wondering because they had not told their friends about their relationship, they were waiting for the war to be over but of course that didn't work out as planned.

"Nothing to much just asked if we knew that you back here, I told him Dumbledore told us this morning and that ended the subject, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know." Harry stated "So how many kids do you have?"

"Oh we only have two, Hugo is seventeen and Rose is Twelve."

"Then who were the kids hanging off me?" He laughed as they walked into the living room and sat down, he listened to the kids running around the house and laughed a little more. He wished he had his own kids, everyone was happy with having a family and he seemed to be the only one left out of that loop.

"Oh those are Ginny and Neville's kids, hand full those two are. I'm sitting for them while they are getting their rooms ready at the school. Neville is the Herbology teacher and they like to make changes to their quarters every year."

"Oh I'm glad Ginny and Neville seem happy. Everyone seems to be doing good." Harry let out a sigh and rubbed his hands threw his hair.

"Harry we all missed you, We knew at the beginning you were not dead but after not hearing from you for so long and not being able to track you down we were not sure if you were still alive or not. No one knew anything Harry."

"I'm sorry I did that to you guys but I had my reasons. I had to get away and fast before someone, everyone got hurt more." Hermione caught his slip and acted on it.

"Someone Harry? Who are you talking about."

"I was talking about everyone Hermione."

"No you weren't you were talking about one person, who did you hurt that you didn't want to get hurt more."

"Hermione, It hurts just thinking about it. I have already talked to this person and we understand each other now. I said I was sorry, I don't know if this person fully believes me or not but it's all I can do since there is no way to ever get this person back. I'm just happy they are happy and moved on with their lives. Now can we talk about something else please."

They sat around in the living room for a couple hours talking about everything that had happened in their lives in the past eighteen years. Harry had missed so much and believed he was caught up from talking to Hermione. She talked about everyone they knew, everything that had happened to the last detail and Harry felt like he never really left.

"Well I have to go get these two home. You should let Dumbledore know your decision tonight. Classes start in two days and the kids will be there tomorrow. I love you Harry. Please never leave like that again." He nodded and gave her a hug before she grabbed the kids and left.

"SIRIUS" Harry tried for the second time that day to yell for his Godfather. He heard the back door open and close and went to meet who ever it was in the kitchen. When he entered he saw Sirius standing there waiting for him.

"Have a nice time with Hermione?" He asked

"Yes."

"Have a nice time with Blaise?"

"It was alright." Harry said as he made his way to get some juice out of the icebox. "He seems happy with Draco and his Son."

"So no fighting then."

"No his son came in and thought we were fighting because Blaise yelled a couple times but nothing happened"

"So you met Scorpius then?"

"Uh yes I did." Harry said quickly " I have to floo call Dumbledore and let him know I'll be at the school tomorrow for the welcoming feast as the new Muggle Studies teacher." He saw Sirius smile and quickly walked away.

"Ah Harry my dear boy, how are you." The head of the Headmaster said in the fire.

"Great Sir, doing Great. I just wanted to let you know that I except the position you offered me and will be there tomorrow night."

"That's great my boy. I want you to know that you will have a sort of an intern for the class. He has been in the muggle world every summer working and he loves it there. I thought being your sort of intern would be great for the boy before he graduated this year."

"Alright sir. Who is this boy."

"Scorpius Malfoy" Harry's face paled and he was about to argue before the Headmaster started talking again.

"Now I know your history with his fathers but do not let that get in the way of getting to know this young man for himself Harry. He will be a great help to you this year and I hope you will take him on as your intern of sorts."

"Alright sir I'll do it. When will I be able to talk to him about his duties."

"When ever you see fit Harry. You can talk to him when ever you get to the school."

"Thank you sir, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry walked away from the floo a little flustered. He was happy about starting the new job and being back at the school but he was really nervous about having Scorpius be his intern. He could not deny that the young man was absolutely stunning. Having the parents he had no wonder, he probably had every girl in the school after him. Harry was going to keep thinking along the lines of the young man being straight. He didn't want to over step bounds, there were so many things wrong with even thinking about the boy other then his student and intern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry tossed and turned all night long in his bed, flashes of his past came flooding into his head and he couldn't wake up. Blaise saying he loved him, making love with Blaise for the first time, Draco finding them in one of the class room in the middle of making love, Blaise's reaction to Draco ending their friendship, Blaise getting hurt, Blaise in a coma, Harry going away, Blaise married to Draco, Scorpius.

When the dream got to the younger of the Malfoy's it changed, he found him self laying beneath the blond boy, staring up into his eyes. He felt his body shiver when the younger boys hand skimmed down his sides and across his stomach and down to grip his now hardened cock. The dream Scorpios began to pump him harder and faster until he suddenly stopped. Harry looked down at the angel between his legs and almost screamed in pleasure as the others mouth wrapped around the tip on his cock and slid down. The warmth was to much to handle and as he began to spit his seed down that amazing throat Harry jumped up in bed, panting and sweaty with sticky boxers and sheets.

He couldn't believe what he was dreaming, couldn't understand why he would let his mind wander so much towards the other man like that. He needed to keep his cool and remember this was his student, his intern and most importantly his ex boyfriend and his worst enemies son. He wasn't going to be some old pervert and have those thoughts about this boy.

Harry quickly ran into the shower and cleaned himself off before he brought himself to face Sirius for Breakfast. All his stuff was already packed the night before so all he had to do was say goodbye to his God Father.

Once he entered the kitchen Sirius was sitting at the table with a cup of Joe ready for Harry and the Daily Profit sitting in front of his cup. Harry smiled at the older man and sat down to enjoy the morning.

"So ready to go back to school Harry" Sirius asked with a laugh

"Not really, but I need something to do and not be sitting around the house all day." Harry smirked at Sirius when the other man scowled at him

"Real funny Harry, Real funny. But seriously are you nervous about teaching?"

"Not really I dealt with muggle students for over a decade and just going to be happy teaching again. I am however a little scared to have an intern." Harry said with out really wanted to.

"Intern, who is that going to be?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Yup you heard me right." Harry said staring into his cup.

"Oh Harry. How is that going to go. I imagine that will be hard with your past with his fathers."

"Yes it will be. I'm just going to look at the boy like he is any other student and not think of Blaise."

"I wish you luck Harry, so when are you heading out." Harry placed his cup on the table and looked over to the clock.

"Guess I'm going to head over there now. Need to speak with my intern. I'll see you tonight."

Harry was now standing out side the wards to Hogwarts, staring up at his old school. He had missed this place after he left, remembering how many times he wanted to come back over the years. This was the only place that felt like home when he was younger. Slowly he walked up the path to the school, not really paying any attention to where he was going, just looking around at everything he had once left behind. He felt something run into him and a loud "Ouch" being said before he stopped. When he looked down he saw the angel from his dreams staring back up at him with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Hey sorry about that Scorpius." Harry said reaching out a hand to help the boy up. When their hands touched Harry felt an electric wave shoot up his arm and he stumbled back with shock. Scorpius had a look on his face like he had felt it to and turned around about to walk away.

"Scorpius." Harry said making the boy turn around to look at him.

"Yes Professor Potter."

"Oh wow, that makes me sound really old." Harry laughed "Call me Harry when we are not in class Scorpius. We will be spending a lot of time together."

"So you are going to let me be your intern then Pro..Harry." Scorpius asked.

"Yes. I think it would be a great help to me and beneficial to you. Can you walk with me so we can talk about what it is you are going to be doing." Harry asked waving his arm towards the castle. The two started walking and Harry told Scorpius what he thought the other boy would be doing during the year. They decided that every night after dinner Scorpius would come to the class room and help grade papers and plan out the lessons. While Harry would teach him anything he wanted to know about the muggle world.

"Thank you Mr. ah Harry. I really do appreciate this. I didn't think you would take me on as your intern after my fathers found out." Harry stopped walking for a moment.

"What do you mean."

"Ah well nothing really, sorry shouldn't have said anything."

"No please. I would like to know. I won't say anything to them." Harry was worried, really worried about what they told their son.

"Well my papa, Draco as you know him, said you two hated each other during school and never really got along but my dad, Blaise, acted really weird and wouldn't say one thing about you. So I didn't think they would agree to this. I told them this was my passion and I was of age so they couldn't argue with me. They both just shook their heads and let me leave."

"So Blaise didn't say one thing to you about me?"

"No Sir. Were the two of you ever friends?" Scorpius asked with a strange look coming across his face, Harry thought he saw fear, and jealousy in the younger man's eyes but shook it away.

"I don't really know what to say to that. He would have to be the one to tell you of our past, I don't think it is my place to say anything. I'm sorry Scorpius."

"That's alright, I understand. I think I would rather hear it from my dad anyway. If you both act like this when brought up then it has to be something really good or really really bad.' Scorpius laughed. "I guess I should get to the Great Hall before the feast starts Sir."

"I'll see you in your first class, Have fun." Harry said walking away from the younger boy.

Harry found himself sitting up at the Head Table while Dumbledore did his speech, he lightly waved when his name was mentioned and sat staring at his plate while the first years were sorted. After dinner Harry made his way down to his chambers so he could open up the floo and go home, he really needed to get to bed and rest before first day of class.

When he found himself emerged in sleep his mind wondered back to Scorpius. The young man was slowly walking up to Harry's bed, stripping very slowly. Every inch of clothing removed showed more and more of his perfect skin. The way the light shinned off his body made Harry instantly hard. Scorp startled Harry's legs, now naked in front of the older man. Harry ran his nails down Scorp's back relishing in the sounds the younger man was making. When his hands came down to the others back and slowly brought one hand down to the ass and one around to the now hard cock in front of him. He slid one finger into the perfect globe and wrapped his other hand around the beautiful cock on his lap. He pumped both vigorously and felt like he was about to come himself, with out any thing touching his own cock. Again like the night before, as soon as he came he woke up, panting. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he needed it to stop.

He had never dreamt of anyone like this since Blaise and he didn't think it was appropriate to be dreaming like this about Scorpius. What the hell was he going to do he was thinking. He had to spend almost every night in the presence of the boy and he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. He was scared out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I noticed some spelling errors in other chapters and once I am done with this whole story I will go back and do corrections. Anyway on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4:**

The first day of classes went rather easily for Harry, he learned all the kids names and let them sit around and read the first couple of chapters of the muggle studies book. The last class of the day was the one Scorpius was in so he was glad that he didn't have to speak that much. After class he felt someone standing over him and looked up directly into Scorpius gorgeous eyes. Harry swallowed, trying not to show how aroused those eyes made him.

"Hello Scorpius" He said looking back to his papers.

"Hello, what would you like for me to do today Harry?" Harry swallowed hard loving the way his name sounded on the younger boys lips. He looked up and smiled, sliding over a stack of papers.

"These are the names of the students in my classes and the level of knowledge they know about Muggles. I need to pair them off per class, one person with knowledge and one with out or very little. I don't really know the kids well and needed you to try to pair them off with who would work well with each other.

"Alright sir, could I pair myself with Hugo, Sir?"

"I thought that you knew a lot about Muggles just like Hugo?" Harry was feeling a little jealous of the two boys working together.

"Well yes, I learned a lot from his mother when ever I visited and my work in the summer but Hugo is my best mate and we are in different houses, so we don't really get to see each other much in school."

"alright as long as you two don't goof off in class, I don't see a problem." Harry was trying to hide his anger, he really didn't want those two to be partners for some reason.

"Thank you Harry." Scorpius smiled as he went to work.

They were sitting next to each other on the same side of the table and Harry found his chair slowly moving closer to the younger boy. He was so close he could smell the cologne Scorpius was wearing and it smelled like vanilla and wood. Slowly he inhaled to get as much of the scent that he could and realized he was leaning into Scorpius's side a little.

"Um Sir?" Scorpius said as he turned his head and their nose's almost touched.

"Oh sorry Scorp." Harry said as he patted Scorpius's leg and felt the other boy jump. Harry squeezed on the boys leg a little and felt the twinge of the younger boys cock hit his fingers, leaving a smile on Harry's face.

Scorpius jumped off the chair quickly and grabbed his bag, trying to hide his front from Harry.

"I have to go Sir, Um I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said as he ran out the door. Harry slowly followed the boy down the halls and to an empty class room near the Slytherin dungeons. He opened the door a crack so he could see what was going on. He saw Scorpius run up to a red headed boy and hug him.

"What's wrong Scorp?" The other boy asked as he ran his hand down the blonde's back. Scorpius pulled back and kissed the boy on the lips for a second before he pulled back.

"Nothing happened, just glad to see you. We can be partners in Muggle Studies Hugo."

"That's great, then we will have an excuse to be around each other after for work. God's I love you Scorp."

"I love you too." Then Harry tried to walk away until he saw Scorpius lean up and kiss Hugo again, causing the other boy to gently lay Scorp down on the desk behind them. Hugo began to kiss down Scorp's neck and chest, stopping at his nipples to bring them into his mouth and bite on them a little bit. Scorpius moaned and bucked his hips up into Hugo, this caused Harry to reach down and grab his even harder cock, rubbing it threw his pants.

Hugo proceeded to remove Scorpius's pants and boxers, throwing them behind him. He raised Scorp's legs and knelt down between them. He began licking the puckered hole that was presented to him, slowly sticking his tongue into it, getting it all lubed up.

"Hugo, need you." Scorpius was saying, gripping the sides of the table making his knuckles turn white.

"Want to taste you first love" Hugo said as he plunged his tongue back into the hole and his hand pumped Scorps cock, making the other boy moan out in pleasure.

Harry let his cock out of his pants so he could pump himself in time with Hugo's hand on Scorpius's cock. He couldn't believe he was doing this while watching two of his students have sex, but it was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he could not just turn away from it.

"Now Hugo, please. Won't last much longer if you keep this up. Please get inside me." Scorp called out while pulling Hugo's hair. Hugo swiftly stood up and placed his cock at Scorp's entrance, lining him self up and plunging forward.

"Always so tight, always so warm. I love you Scorp"

"Love you too" With that declaration Hugo began the pump in faster and harder while Scorp ran his nails down Hugo's back. Just when Scropius was about to explode he looked over towards the door and locked eyes with Harry. He wanted to stop Hugo but he felt so good and knew he was going to explode any second. The sight of his teacher watching him and jacking off to him made his body even hotter.

"I'm cumming" Scorp yelled but wasn't sure who it was for. He noticed that Hugo and Harry both shot their loads at the same time, making him send his all over his stomach. When Scorp opened his eyes he saw that Harry had left and felt like he was missing something. Hugo leaned over and kissed him, while he cleaned them off. Scorp tried to smile at him but all he could think about was Harry watching from the door.

Harry made his way back to his class room and quickly floo'ed home. He could not believe what he had just done. He watched his student have sex and got off to it. The orgasm was the best he had ever experienced and he knew it was because Scorpius saw him. He wasn't sure how he was going to act around the boy now. He figured he would act like nothing had happened and treat tomorrow like any other day.

With this thought in his head he went to bed, dreaming that he was the one pounding into Scorpius and not Hugo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but life happens. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 5: **

Harry was waiting after classes ended for Scorpius to show up to help with the grading again. He was starting to get nervous. The boy had ignored him in their class today and stayed close to his boyfriend. He also just remembered that the other boy was one of his best friends children and he had also watched him have sex last night also. He began to bang his head on the desk when he heard the door open.

Expecting to see Scorpius he was surprised when he saw Hermione standing there instead with Charlie. He quickly jumped up from his seat and made his way over to his two friends, smiling.

"Well hello, What brings you two here, together?" He smiled at them

"Well we just wanted to see how you have been doing, being back here and everything?" Hermione said

"I'm fine." He stopped when he saw Charlie' s hand on Hermione's back. He looked between the two very confused.

"Um.. I though you ah Ron?" He said and heard Hermione laughing.

"No you just assumed I married Ron, silly. I didn't want to tell you right off, thought it would be a bit much, you just getting back and everything."

"Ah so you two are married then. No offence Charlie but what happened with Ron?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"We figured out we were better off as friends, He is married to Pansy now if you can believe that" She laughed. "Charlie and I ended up working together right after the war and fell in love, thus being Married with two great kids now."

"I'm very happy for you guys, little weirded out about Ron and Pansy but hey, what ever makes him Happy right." He laughed. The door opened up and Scorpius walked in seeing Harry talking to his boyfriends parents. He got scared thinking Harry told them about him and Hugo.

"Hello Scorpius, I'll be right with you if you want to start grading the papers on the desk up there." Harry said smiling and pointing to his desk. Scorpius nodded and headed to grade the papers, watching the three adults closely.

"So Harry we were thinking you would want to join us and some others for dinner tomorrow night at our home." Charlie said

"Oh yeah sure, sounds great. Who else will be there." Then he saw the worried look on Hermione's face

"Well us, the Weasley's, Ron's family, Sirius, and uh the Malfoy's." Hermione replied, slightly smiling.

"Oh Blaise is going to be there?" Harry asked looking at the ground.

"Yes, I still want you to come though. I promise nothing will happen." Hermione said, see did how ever notice how he only mentioned Blaise and nothing about Draco. She looked at her friend a little worried seeing his face drop so fast.

"Yeah I guess I can be there, I won't be able to stay long but I'll show up." Hermione hugged him and began to leave.

"Harry I would love to talk to you later" She said looking behind him to Scorpius "I'll see you tomorrow Scorpius, Hugo will be glad that your fathers agreed to come."

"Thank's Mrs. Weasley. See you then."

"So can we talk later Harry?" She smiled at him

"Yes of course, I'll be free in about an hour if you would like to come back before I head home." He hugged her when she agreed and closed the door behind him. He rested his head on the door, calming him self down before he had to face Scorpius."

"So how are the papers coming along." He asked as he walked back to his desk.

"They are going good. Almost everyone has done great work." He replied. Harry sat down in the chair across from Scorpius and saw the frown that came across the boys face.

"What is wrong Scorpius?" He asked

"I was just worried about what you were talking to Hugo's mom about?"

"Oh we are old friends, just catching up." He replied.

"Oh so uh nothing about me and Hugo?"

"Um no, is there something I should not be telling her Scorpius?" He asked knowing full well what it was. Scorpius looked at him funny and then looked very upset.

"You know what it is Professor, You saw us last night, or have you forgotten?" Scorpius stood up and began to pack his things back in his bag. Harry quickly placed a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I won't tell anyone you two are together, if that is what you are worried about. It is not my place."

"Why would you not tell them, oh wait I know, because you enjoyed watching." Harry dropped the arm he was holding fast, as if it had burned him. He looked down in shame and backed away from the boy.

"I.. Uh.. I don't know what to say about that except I am sorry. Plus no that is not the reason why I would not say anything. I was in a relationship when I was younger and hid it, I know how it is. I also know that it ruined everything I could have had by hiding. I know your parents would not care but I also know that Hugo's parents wouldn't care either, it is however up to the two of you to tell when you feel it is right." Harry started to walk around Scorpius to his room when the other started to speak.

"I love Hugo, he has been a part of me since we were little. I think… I think that I am with him because he has always been there and I am afraid of loosing him. When I saw you last night, I didn't know what to think. I was freaked out at first, but the passion in your eyes." he stopped and looked directly into Harry's eyes before he walked a little closer. "Ignited something in me, I liked it. I liked seeing you there." Scorpius walked closer, leaning in a little as if to kiss Harry.

Harry quickly caught his bearings and stepped away, seeing the hurt in Scorpius's face.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I do find you attractive Scorpius, but you are my student, my intern. I have a past with one of your fathers and it would not feel right to do this. I would feel like I was taking advantage of the situation. Plus you have Hugo, he loves you and you love him. I won't come between that. You have to think this threw, talk to your father Blaise and have him tell you of our past, talk to Hugo, figure things out with him. I'll see you tomorrow at Hugo's so we won't have to meet here. Have a good night Scorpius." With that Harry walked into his room and banged his head on the door.

He was very much attracted to the young Malfoy but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't do anything about it. Not with his past with his father and him being with his best friends son.

The next evening came faster then Harry would of liked. He was now standing outside of his friends house, awaiting the door to open. Once it did he heard music playing along with multiple people talking in side.

"Harry, so glad you could make it. Everyone will be so happy." Hermione smiled pulling him to the house and into a hug.

"Not everyone." He stated looking over her shoulder at Blaise and Draco. The night before he had told her the whole story about his past with Blaise and everything that was said at his house when he went to talk to him. She had been surprised and sad that he never told her back then. She understood his reservations about being here tonight but still insisted that he showed up.

"Oh they will be fine. Just stick with us and nothing should happen." Harry was praying she was right. He didn't want there to be a scene. He quickly glanced at Blaise again, missing his touch and his voice so much. He noticed Blaise look over at him and saw pain behind his eyes.

After dinner was eaten everyone rejoined in the living room to talk, Harry needed some air so he went out back for a few minutes. He had noticed Scorpius and Hugo fooling around at the table during dinner and wished it was him instead of Hugo sitting there. He also noticed the way Blaise kept staring inbetween himself and his son.

Harry placed his hands on the railing of the patio and stared up at the night sky. He wished that his life was easier or that he could just go back in time to change a couple things. But he knew neither would happen and he had to be happy with what he had at this time.

He felt a hand on his lower back and turned around to see Blaise standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh hi Blaise." he said as he pressed his back against the railing to try to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Hi Harry."

"Did you want something."

"Well My son came up to me last night and asked me about our relationship. He said he wanted to know why we acted weird when ever he mentioned us to the other."

"Uh What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth." Harry's heart sank. Now Scorpius would hate him for breaking his fathers heart all those years ago.

"Everything?" Harry asked

"Yes everything, even my feelings for you now. He was not happy, and I don't blame him because of his father but he'll understand." Harry was standing there with his mouth open shocked. Blaise still had feeling for him, but he was married. He knew Scorpius wasn't upset about Draco's feelings in this, more like his own.

"Feeling's for me? Still?" Harry asked dumbfounded. Blaise stepped closer to Harry and ran his fingers along Harry's cheek and down his jaw line.

"Yes, Still." Blaise moved closer and gently pressed his lips against Harry's, sending millions of emotions though his body. He quickly, but gently pushed Blaise away, and stared into his eyes.

"We can't. Blaise you are married to Draco. He loved you and I know after being together for eighteen years you must love him. You have a gorgeous son together who loves you both. Don't throw that away for me." Blaise's face fell, and a tear started to fall down his face.

"You don't still love me?" Blaise asked. Harry squeezed Blaise's should a little, loving the feeling under his fingers.

"Of course I do Blaise, But it has been Eighteen years. Your married, have a family and you love them both. I don't want to come between that. I would love to be your friend." Blaise looked rightfully pissed at this point.

"I can't do that Harry. I can't be friends with you when I still love you so deeply. Just stay away from me and my family and I will act like you never came back." Blaise started to turn around.

"I can't stay away from your family, well at least not your son. He is my student and my intern until he graduates, Blaise." That made Blaise spin around with so much hated him his eyes, Harry thought he would die from the look.

"That is the only time you see my son. He has this idea… just stay away from him. After he graduates you are to have nothing to do with him. I find out that you lay one finger on my son in any way I will kill you. You hurt me for life and I will not let you hurt my son. I love you Harry but."

"You WHAT?" Harry's head looked over Blaise's shoulder to see Draco standing there, fists clenched to the side, ready to kill. Blaise's head dropped as he turned to face his husband.

"Draco it's not what it sounded."

"It sounded like you said you love him. Well then go back to him, let him break you again and I will not, WILL NOT be there again to help you. It nearly killed me the first time seeing you like that Blaise I will not do it again." With that Draco turned to leave but Harry quickly ran and grabbed his arm, seeing Blaise crying thinking his husband was leaving him.

"Draco don't do this to him. He loves you and your son very much. He was just telling me to stay away from all of you is all." Draco ripped his arm away from Harry and spun around to face him.

"He said he LOVES YOU."

"You have to understand Draco that we will always love each other, we were each others first love." Harry said hanging his head, knowing that Blaise was the only one that he had ever been with. "His love for you is ten times stronger then it ever was for me. You have had him for eighteen years, Draco. You have a great son together and a wonderful life. He would never leave you like I left him. Please don't do this to him."

Draco looked over to Blaise who was now on his knees on the ground, crying. Draco's angry face went soft and he knelt down next to his husband.

"I'm sorry Draco, so so sorry. I love you. Please." Blaise was sputtering when he got there.

"Shhh Love. Love you. I'll never leave you. I understand you still hold feelings for Potter. I also understand I have your heart now. Let's go home. Scorp can stay here with Hugo tonight."

Harry was left standing staring at the group of people who had gathered in the kitchen watching them. He hung his head at the looks his was receiving and felt his heart clench when he saw Scorpius glaring at him. He knew he fucked up now and had to leave.

"Hermione thank you for inviting me. I told you it was not a good idea. I'm leaving. Sirius I'll see you at home. Good night everyone." After speaking he turned and apperated home, but not without hearing Scorpius yell "We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this story is slow going, but lots of stuff going on kids out of school now. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review. **

**Chapter 6: **

Harry found him self in his living room, with a glass of Fire whiskey, trying to drink the events of the night away. He was still shocked at how Blaise acted and was trying to forget the hurt in the other mans eyes when he wouldn't kiss him.

Everything about Blaise was calling out to him, he loved the man so much but knew that he was his past. He wanted to move on, but the person he was wanting to move on with was the worst choice he could ever possibly make.

As he was about to go upstairs and get ready for bed, he heard banging on his front door. Wondering who the hell could be coming over at this time of night, he slowly opened the door, and let his mouth drop open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He said staring at the Blond standing in front of him.

"Are you going to invite me in or just let me stand out here?"

"Um. Fine Scorpius, you can some in, but only for a little while." Harry replied as he stepped to the side and let him in.

"We really need to talk about something Harry."

"Like what?" Then Harry found his back against the door and the boys hands on his shoulders holding him in place.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked pushing the boy away from him.

"I broke up with Hugo tonight. He told me to get out. I couldn't go home because after what my fathers did tonight I wanted to give them some time alone."

"So you came here? Why did you break up with Hugo?" Harry asked making his way to sit on his couch.

"I didn't think it was fair to him to stay with him when I have feelings for you." Harry looked up in shock at the boy and remained speechless.

"I know you are going to say that we wouldn't work because of your past with my dad, or that I am too young, or you're my professor and mentor. I really don't care about any of those things. My dad knows of my feelings for you, he may not like the idea but I am an adult in this world and he can't tell me who I can be with."

"Scoprius, I appreciate what you are saying, I do. I just think that this is not the best thing, for either of us." Scorpius stood up at the point looking pissed. He began pacing the floor and mumbling under his breath.

"I know you hold feelings for me. I feel it when ever we are together. You staying and watching me and Hugo was the breaking point for me. You didn't look at him, you looked into my eyes when you came. I know you at least want me." Scorpius sat back down next to Harry, placing his hand on Harry's leg.

"Your already hard and I haven't even really done anything." He stated as he ran his hand up Harry's leg and rested it on his now very hard cock. Harry could feel the twitch of anticipation from his cock as Scorpius rubbed it threw his pants. He couldn't help but let his head fall back onto the couch and let a little wanting moan escape his lips.

"What did your father say about him and I?" Harry got out finally needing to know what Scorpius knew.

"He said you two were together in school, until you became a chicken and left him at the end of the war. I don't care about that, I care about now." Scorpius said as his hand went up and unzipped Harry's pants. Not getting any resistance he pulled Harry's very hard cock out of his pants.

He quickly fell down onto his knees and engulfed the member into his mouth, twirling his tongue from the base to the tip, and sticking it in the slit at the top. He moaned around it as he hollowed out his mouth and sucked.

Harry let out a loud moan and felt the sensations flowing threw his body, he didn't want to cum at this point so he pulled Scorpius up by his shoulders and pressed his lips to the boys. As they were kissing Harry pulled Scorpius' pants down and flipped him over onto his stomach over the couch. He ran his nails down the boys spine and relished in the moan coming from the body beneath him.

"I want you right now Scorp, I'm going to shove my cock into your ass and take everything you are offering me right now." Scorpius moaned his agreement and shoved his ass further back into Harry.

Harry ran his tongue down the crack in front of him and began to suck at the hole, probing it in and lubing it up with his spit, He loved the taste of Scorpius and it was almost to much to take as the body under him kept pushing into his mouth.

"Oh Gods Harry, Please stop teasing and just take me." Harry could only obey as he removed his tongue and rammed his cock quickly into Scorpius and loved the sounds he was screaming.

After what seemed like hours both boys found them selves wrapped up in each other on the couch. Harry kissed the top of Scorpius head and slowly fell asleep.

Scorpius waited for Harry to be fully asleep to pull himself out of Harry's embrace and write a not to his lover. He hated leaving like this but he needed to go home and talk to his father's before they worried about where he was, he unfortunately knew that they both would know where he was and what he had done.

He only hoped they were understand that he was falling in love with Harry and that they would just let him be happy, but he knew that would not be the case. He could only go home and wait for the yelling to begin.

**A/N: I know this is a lot shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to get something out there. I'm going to try to update at least once a week now, with having so much more to do with it being summer now. The week of the 15-22 I might not be able to write anything b/c I might be traveling back to Vermont to visit. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am sorry for not updating sooner, I have been with out internet for over a month and moved into a new apartment, not its on and I'm back and will be trying to update my stories as much as possible. And any ideas for future stories please leave me a message thank you.**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling awfully good and even better when he remembered why. He couldn't believe he just had the best night of his life with someone other than Blaise. Then his heart sank when he rolled over and saw that Scorpius was gone.

"I knew it was too good to last." He said to himself as he pulled himself up against the headboard of his bed. Then he saw a small piece of paper folded on the pillow next to him and quickly opened it to read.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I had to leave last night, I had a great time and hope you feel the same. I want this to be more than just that one time, but before that can happen I need to talk to my fathers. I'm sorry if you are mad that I'm going to talk to them about us but I have been in a relationship in hiding before with Hugo and I don't want to do that again.

If I am wrong and you want nothing more to do with me since last then let me know first thing in class today.

Scorp.

Harry's heart sank like a stone when he realized that Scorpius was going to be telling Blaise that they were at least sleeping together. He knew that him and Draco would kill him for touching their son in that manner and he didn't know what the hell he was going to do.

"Sirius" He yelled as he pulled his pants on. "Damn it Sirius I need you in here NOW"

The door flew open and a very disheveled looking Sirius was standing in the doorway, gasping for breath.

"What?" He snapped

"I did something so very stupid last night and Blaise and Draco might be showing up here while I am gone, just tell them I am so fucking sorry and I will talk to them later."

"What the hell did you do Harry?"

"I'll explain later, just please tell them that. I have to get to the castle, I'm running late."

Harry walked into his class room and saw that there was one student sitting in the front of the class. He already knew that it was Scorpius but he also knew something was wrong. The boys shoulders were shaking violently and his head was down. Harry slowly walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"What is wrong Scorpius?" He asked, trying to sound like a concerned teacher and not a lover who was dying inside seeing him like this. Scorpius looked up into Harry's eyes and

burst out crying even harder. Harry sat down and wrapped his arm around the boy, after he cast a locking and silencing charm on the door, Along with a note stating class was canceled this morning.

"Scorpius please talk to me." He was really beginning to worry about his young lover.

"I talked to my dads last night, they already knew. They even knew about Hugo."

"What, how?" Harry asked

"They said they always knew about Hugo and wanted to know why we broke up. My dad, Blaise, told me I was stupid for choosing you over Hugo. He said Hugo would never leave me high and dry and that you would just run out when things got to hard. My father, Draco, said that if I choose to stay with you I was never allowed to step foot in my home again. He said he would disown me, and my dad didn't disagree with him. They told me I had until the end of today to let them know what I want to do."

Harry's heart stopped along with his breathing. He swore his whole body went numb and he didn't know how to react. For the first time in eighteen years he has found someone he thought he could move on with and he was being ripped away from him by the only other person he was ever with. He knew they could not stay together, he couldn't tear Scorpius away from his family.

"I think you should tell them you will go home." Harry stated and felt Scorpius jump up from his seat.

"So they were right, your going to leave me because this is to hard for you to deal with? Your just going to sleep with me last night and throw me away?"

"No Scorpius, I don't want to come between you and your fathers. They love you and they hate me. After everything I did I don't blame them. I didn't want this to happen to you, and I'm sorry. I think it would be best if I just resign from my teaching position and move back to the states. Everyone was better off with out me here." Harry slowly turned around and began to walk out of the class until he felt Scorpius grab his arm.

"You are not going to get out of this that easily. I care for you and don't" Scorpius was interrupted by the appearance of his fathers bursting into the class room.

"Get the hell away from my son Potter." Draco spat out at Harry while holding his wand

to his face. Harry slowly moved away from Scorpius, keeping his head down.

"I was just trying to leave Malfoy."

"No you were trying to run away Harry." Scorpius said threw gritted teeth.

"So you were just going to do to my son what you did to me? Well Scorpius at least he

told you and you weren't laying in a coma."

"Dad please don't."

"Don't tell me what to say and not to say young man. Can't you see he just used you and now spitting you back out since he got what he wanted?" Harry was pissed, he never used anyone in his life and he was not going to let Blaise sit there and let his son think he was being used.

"Blaise shut the fuck up. I never used you and you know that, and I damn well did not use Scorpius either. I care for him, he is the first person I have cared for since I left here eighteen years ago. You were the first person I had ever been with and there has not been anyone since then until him. I told him to go back home because I didn't want to tear your family apart. God damn it Blaise I fucking love you, never fucking stopped, but you have a family now you love and I respected that. I'll respect you even further and throw my happiness away once again and just leave. Scorpius I'm sorry for everything and I hope you can work things out with Hugo, he does love you." Harry left after that and didn't see the tears coming out of both Blaise and Scorpius.

He didn't stop moving until he reached his bedroom and fell on the bed crying himself. He would always give up his happiness for everyone else. He knew he was destined to be unhappy for the rest of his life and he was quickly coming to embrace it. After a short while in self pity he began to pack up his bags and prepare for his moving once again.

Suddenly his bedroom door flew open and he dropped the bag he was holding when he saw Scorpius standing there.

"What do you want Scorpius?"

"You, I want you." No sooner after hearing those words Harry found himself on his bed with Scorpius straddling him.

"I don't know where this is going to go Harry, but I want to find out. I have been attracted to you since the moment I saw you talking to my dad in my house and now I have you I don't want to let you go." He said as he ran his hands up Harry's shirt, pinching his nipples and making Harry moan loudly. Once Harry felt his shirt being raised above his head and then his pants being undone he stopped Scorpius.

"What about your fathers?"

"I told them I am of age, they have no right. I told dad that you two were eighteen years ago, people change and it is my choice to be with you. They still don't like it but I am not going to be disowned any longer because of it." That was all Harry had to hear before he flipped Scorpius onto his back and ripped his pants off of him in return.

Harry slowly ran his fingers over his lovers body and down to his very hard erection. He loved hearing Scorpius moan and watch him squirm under his touch. He rolled Scorpius over and ran his finger down the crack of his ass, reveling in the sounds coming out from under him. He slowly inserted one, two and then three fingers into the hole that was presented to him and hit the prostate that was deep inside his lover with every inward

push.

Once he knew he had Scorpius on the edge of release he withdrew his finger and inserted his cock into him. He started off slowly pumping his cock into him, while pumping the lovely cock in front. He knew Scorpius wouldn't last much longer but he loved every minute anyway.

"Faster, please Harry, I want to come" Scorpius cried out finally.

Harry obliged and shortly after he felt the muscles in Scorpius ass begin to tighten, sending him over the edge. They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, as Harry wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed his temple.

"Don't leave me Harry, please." Scorpius whispered.

"I won't, I promise." Harry replied, hearing light snoring shortly after. He knew Scorpius was sound asleep now, but he was happy. The happiest he had been in eighteen years. He was not going to leave again, he was not going to give up his happiness for others any longer. He knew he deserved to be happy and the angel snuggled up to him was proof of that fact.

**A/N: I have just posted the first chapter to the sequel called keeping or finding new happiness**


End file.
